Of Hookers and Surprise Visits
by greysfan27
Summary: Gail x Holly. Holly's mom comes for a surprise visit to meet the blonde. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you just introduce us, honey?" Anne Stewart said to her daughter as they sat in the brunette's car.

"Because it's too early, mom." Holly said, partially whining since her mom had been bothering her about introducing her to Gail for a long time.

"It is not, Holly Alexandra Stewart." She said firmly, causing Holly to roll her eyes at the use of her full name.

"Fine, we've been dating for 6 months, but Gail's different, mom. She wants everyone to think that she's this badass cop, but she's really sensitive and she can be kind of flighty in new situations."

"Well I haven't even seen a picture of this so called gorgeous woman that has had you so smitten for the past few months."

"You'll meet her at some point. Just maybe when I can give her a heads up that you're coming." Holly said with a shrug, trying to get off of the subject.

"I know, I should've called, but I was in the area! I was stopping by to visit Lena." Her mom said simply.

"Mom, Lena lives 2 hours away. How is that in the area?" The brunette asked with a smirk, mentally reminding herself to text her sister later and ask her why she didn't text Holly a heads up message that her mom was coming for her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, so I made it in the area." Anne explained as Holly just snorted. "What are we even doing in this part of town? Are you lost?" Anne asked once she suddenly realized that they were in the somewhat dodgier part of town.

"We're on the way to a crime scene that I got called into right before you showed up. I figured you'd be fine with tagging along."

"Of course, dear. So, about this Gail…"

"Oh, lord." Holly said quickly, eyes firmly planted across the street from where she was stopped at a traffic light.

"I can't believe that people still prostitute on the streets." Her mom said in disgust once she realized what Holly was staring at.

"Yeah, those are a bunch of cops." Holly said easily, once she got her voice back.

"How do you know that?" Anne asked as she continued to look at the two girls and one guy across the street.

"See that blonde that is dressed like a cheap hooker?" Holly started out, hoping her mom would catch on.

"Yeah?"

"That would be my girlfriend."

"Holly, now is not time to make jokes. I get it, you don't want me to meet her." Anne said with a huff.

"I'm not joking, mom. That's Gail."

"You must be so proud…" Anne said sarcastically as Holly frowned.

"I'm incredibly proud of her mom, she's an amazing person. She helps so many people every day. And she got called into work earlier than normal this morning to apparently do this undercover thing. What she does makes a difference in the world…she's changing lives and getting bad people off the streets, okay?"

"Okay." Her mom relented with a small smile, glad to see some spunk in her daughter. "I still don't know if I believe that was actually your girlfriend. You said she was gorgeous…"

"She is stunning, mom, so incredibly beautiful. From across the street, and dressed like a hooker, I can see how you may think she's not." Holly said as she finally pulled up to the crime scene and parked.

"I'll take your word for it, Holls."

"Here, I'll show you a picture. This is us the other week at the cop bar we always go to with our friends." Holly said as she clicked the home button on her phone, allowing the picture of her and Gail to pop up.

The picture was taken by Traci from across the table, Gail sitting in Holly's lap since the blonde showed up late to no extra seats, not that she minded having to sit in her girlfriend's lap.

Gail had gotten bored with everyone else and had taken to whispering things in Holly's ear, which the brunette loved. Traci managed to capture the moment that Gail had finished telling Holly a nerdy Star Wars joke, causing Holly to throw her head back in laughter as Gail smiled brightly and looked at Holly happily.

"You're right, she is gorgeous. You two make a beautiful couple." Her mom admitted sincerely as Holly smiled and pocketed her phone.

"Thank you."

"So, can I meet her now that I know what she looks like?"

"Not yet, mom! Now, are you staying in the car while I go to the crime scene?"

"Oh, hell no. I may not be a Forensic Pathologist, but I'm still a doctor. Let's call it scientific inquiry." Anne said with a wink as she followed Holly out of the car.

Anne was a long-time Trauma Surgeon at a renowned hospital in Ontario and had been for years.

* * *

Holly was in the middle of looking at something under her microscope when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She didn't think anything of it, assuming it was her mom coming back from Holly's office upstairs.

"Hey, Holls." She heard, causing her to smile brightly before she turned around to face her favorite blonde.

"Wow, this is quite the look of professionalism, Officer." The brunette said with a smirk as she stood up and received a sheepish grin from Gail.

"Undercover thing for the day." The blonde said with a shrug as she set down a coffee and bag of food on the table before enveloping her girlfriend in a hug, pulling back to kiss her.

"Oh, you must be Gail." They both heard as Gail quickly jumped back from Holly and turned around, facing a woman that she knew to be Holly's mom from pictures around Holly's house.

"Hi, I'm Gail Peck. You must be Mrs. Stewart." The blonde said nervously as she stuck her hand out, causing the woman to smile as Holly rubbed her back softly.

"Call me Anne, honey. So, this is quite the look." Anne commented with a smirk as Gail looked completely mortified.

"I don't normally dress like this, I swear. It's for an undercover thing for the day. Holly and I normally have lunch together, but I don't really have time to stick around today, so I just brought her lunch and a coffee. I would've gotten you something, but I didn't know you would be here." The blonde rambled on nervously as Holly smiled happily at her girlfriend's thoughtfulness.

"Oh, that's completely fine. I appreciate you taking care of my baby girl though, Gail." Anne said honestly, knowing that Holly could be a workaholic who would skip meals if she was too invested in something.

"I texted you that my mom made a surprise visit, but it doesn't really help without your phone, huh babe?" Holly asked with a smirk as Gail looked at her oddly.

"How do you know I don't have my phone?" The blonde asked slowly.

"Because I found it in the sheets this morning after you left for work." Holly explained, grabbing it from her bag and handing it to the blonde.

"Oh, awesome. I thought I just left it in my locker, but apparently not." Gail said with a grin, wanting to kiss Holly, but stopping herself since her mom was there.

Holly was about to respond when they heard Gail's radio crackle to life. The blonde was wearing old and trashy looking short shorts, sneakers, and a tank top that showed off her boobs. Therefore, she didn't have her normal radio that clipped on to her uniform; it was a large handheld radio that she'd set on the table next to Holly's lunch and coffee.

"Hey, Holly. I have a quick question for you." Oliver's voice came over the speaker as Gail rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Ollie. Go for it." The brunette said as she winked at Gail.

"We were having a hooker debate earlier when all the kids were getting ready for this op. Would you sleep with Peck looking like this? Like would you pay money to sleep with her if she looked like this?" He asked as Anne stifled a laugh at Gail's mortified and blushing face.

"Now is not the time, Oliver!" Gail said as she radioed back to him.

"Oh, come on, Peck! Holly, what do you think?"

"She gets to sleep with me for free, so shut it!" The blonde said quickly and as quietly as she could have, but Anne could still hear everything and was smiling at the situation in front of her.

"You know what, Ollie? Have her do this shimmy thing that she can do and you will get so many more buyers." The brunette said evilly as Gail's jaw dropped.

"Holly Alexandra Stewart! I can't believe you just sold me out in front of your mother! Trying to pimp me out even more…unbelievable. I hate you." The blonde mumbled off as Anne looked away to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, right. You love me. And my mom knows that you sleep over most of the time, it's not like she was born yesterday." She said with a huge smile as Gail's frown faltered.

"Fine, I do love you. And I'm leaving now. Mrs. Stewart, I apologize for your daughter's behavior and I'm sorry that I'm dressed like a hooker." Gail said as she started walking out of the room.

"That's quite alright, dear." Anne said honestly as she turned to look at Holly's face, allowing Gail to mouth 'no more shimmying for you!' to Holly, who just continued smiling, knowing that wasn't true.

Gail then huffed, and turned around to leave, picking up her radio along the way.

"I hate you, Oliver." She mumbled into the radio as Holly and her mom shared a smile.

"So that was Gail." Anne stated with a small smile as Holly nodded happily.

"That was Gail." The brunette confirmed with her typical lop-sided grin.

"I can see why you like her, she's spunky. And very pretty."

"She's absolutely incredible." Holly said with a smile, causing her mom to smile at her daughter's happiness.

"I think she's good for you." Anne said sincerely as Holly nodded happily.

"I'm glad, because I'm going to marry her one day." The brunette said as she picked up the coffee that Gail had left her, and sipped, watching her mom smile and nod in approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly was currently curled up on her couch, a glass of wine placed firmly in her hand, as she listened to her sister regale her with stories about her now ex-boyfriend and his ridiculousness.

"I swear, Hol, he thinks that I was born yesterday. He asked me how I picked up on certain things that he did and I had to remind him that I have a PhD in Psychology. What was I thinking going out with him?" Holly's younger sister by two years, Tess, asked with a grimace.

"I always wondered that myself." The brunette said, laughing as her sister threw a pillow at her from across the couch.

"It was a rhetorical question, you jerk." Tess said, flashing a lopsided grin that was similar to Holly's.

"I'm aware, Tess, I just felt that I should chip in anyways." She said as she hid her smile by taking another sip of wine.

"Do you have food in this place? I know you must, you're constantly telling me about how much Gail can eat, and how impressed you are because she's still got a great body."

"You'll understand when you meet her." The brunette informed her little sister.

"What does she even look like? I've heard about nothing but Gail for the longest time, and I have no clue what she looks like." Tess informed her other sister, who just squinted her eyes at the woman and looked around the living room, which had a few pictures of her and Gail together.

"I'm sure you're doing that damn squinting thing at me, but I cannot see it, because my glasses are sitting in my purse." Tess informed Holly as the pathologist laughed heartily.

"I thought you were wearing contacts."

"Nope, I took them off before I walked in your door, I just didn't feel like wearing them for the time being." The girl said with a shrug and a non-committal look on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Vision…who needs it." Holly said sarcastically as her sister threw her a fake laugh, causing them both to break into true laughter.

"Back to the food situation, Holls. Care for your little sister who just broke up with her boyfriend of almost a year." Tess said, batting her eyelashes at her sister.

"You're ridiculous. You're not even really that upset, T, you knew what kind of guy he was."

"Whatever, I also know that I'm hungry, so let's fix that." Tess said sweetly as her sister just shook her head.

"Fine, I should have a frozen pizza in the freezer. Will that satisfy you?"

"That sounds wonderful. You should get that started, I'll wait here."

* * *

Tess was just about to take another sip of her wine when she heard a knock on the door, followed by Holly yelling at her to answer it.

Begrudgingly, the woman got up from her comfortable seat on the couch and dragged her feet loudly, hoping that Holly could hear her, to the door, swinging it open wildly. An incredibly icy blue pair of eyes met her, looking at her confusedly before Tess looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Dammit, Holly! I thought you were just joking about that stripper. I broke up with Ben because he cheated on me…probably with someone of this caliber of hotness." Tess shouted as Gail just looked at her oddly.

"What?" Gail heard Holly shout back from the kitchen, obviously not that invested in hearing what Tess was actually saying.

"You could have at least ordered a male stripper." Tess mumbled under her breath as she noticed Gail's brows furrowing. "Come on in, I guess. Wait for my gay sister to get back though." Tess said as she stood next to Gail awkwardly.

The blonde was still unsure as to what was actually happening, so she just chose to sit back and observe.

"What were you shouting about? And who was at the door?" Holly asked as she started heading towards them from the kitchen.

"A stripper." Tess said simply, pointing to Gail who was still in full uniform.

"What? Oh, hey." Holly said, her face quickly becoming full of a breathtaking smile.

The brunette walked forward to two of her favorite girls, smiling at their combined awkwardness before she stopped in front of Gail, who was now smiling happily. Holly leaned in quickly to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, smiling as Gail's body shifted in towards her own.

"Holly, stop! I don't think you're supposed to kiss them, no matter how attractive they may be!" Tess said once she turned around with her drink in her hand, noticing that her sister was in fact, kissing the 'stripper.'

"Why would you think she's a stripper?" Holly asked with a grin as Gail went back to looking confused.

"You said something about strippers earlier, and she's dressed like a cop, which I know you're into that kind of thing." Tess said with a shrug before she took another sip of her drink.

"I said nothing about strippers today, Tess."

"Yeah, you did. It was after I shotgunned that beer. You said-"

"Is she drinking my beer?" Gail whispered, feigning anger, as Tess continued talking, Holly laughing quietly at her girlfriend's reaction.

"I'll make it up to you, Officer." Holly whispered back before paying attention to her sister again.

"-and then you said you never liked Ben and said something about strippers."

"Honey, I said he was a lousy tipper. You can always tell who's a nice person based on how they tip people." The pathologist explained with an amused lilt in her voice.

"Oh, that does make more sense, contextually." Holly's sister said slowly as she went to take another drink.

"It concerns me that you're a Psychologist and you stopped listening to what I was telling you earlier. How do your clients feel?" Holly added with a smile.

"Don't be an ass, Holls, I've just had a bit to drink, that's all."

"Sure, right."

"So, blondie, are you gonna get to stripping anytime soon, or what? I'm pretty drunk, I might even enjoy myself." Tess added as she plopped back down on the couch and reached for the remote to Holly's stereo.

"Can you stop calling my girlfriend a stripper, please?" Holly asked jokingly as Tess just looked at Holly.

"Oh, so this is Gail?" Tess asked, not seeming embarrassed at all.

"This would be Gail, yes." Holly said as she continued to rub her girlfriend's back soothingly.

"Look at you go, Holls! You bagged a hottie with a body! I am proud to call you my sister at this moment in time." Tess said, starting to slur slightly.

"Well thanks for the approval in the looks department, but why don't you go head upstairs and start getting ready for bed or brush your teeth or something."

"Fine, whatever you say, other Dr. Stewart. I'll see you later, stripper." Tess said as Holly just shook her head and Gail smirked slightly, happy to be told she was hot.

* * *

"So?" Gail strung out with a smile as Holly turned in towards her after they watched Tess struggle up the stairs.

"So…that was my sister. She probably won't remember calling you a stripper tomorrow." Holly explained slightly as she wrapped her arms behind Gail's neck.

"Got it. How do you even know how to order a stripper, nerd?" The blonde asked with a smirk as Holly shrugged.

"Phone book?" Holly answered; slightly unsure as to whether that was even a right answer.

"Nice one."

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Holly asked happily as she kissed Gail's neck happily.

"Chris and I are on a break and I haven't seen you in a few days. I've been really busy with that stakeout and I didn't want to wake you up by coming in here early in the morning."

"I don't mind, Gail, honestly. I love waking up to a snarky blonde in my bed. Hey, why didn't you just use your key tonight?" The brunette asked her girlfriend, who leaned in to kiss her softly.

"My keys are in my locker at work." She answered easily as Holly nodded.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by on your break, I've missed you, too." Holly said honestly as she ran her hand through Gail's hair.

"My break's almost over, so I should head back to the car, but I just wanted to see you for a few minutes. We still on for tomorrow night?"

"Oh, most definitely, Officer." The brunette replied before leaning forward, firmly connecting their lips.

"I'm so disappointed that we didn't just get that whole scene on video. You know, it would seem that you're the ones with the brains in the family, even if she does have her doctorate."

"Well, if you meet Tess while she's sober, you'll definitely see the resemblance." Holly explained with a grin.

"Well she did call me a hottie with a body, so I'm starting to see the resemblance already." Gail added with a smirk as she sauntered towards the door, still holding Holly's hand.

"Shut up!" The brunette said good naturedly before she kissed the blonde and opened the door for her, sticking her head out to wave to Chris, who was sitting in the squad car, smiling happily back at Holly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Good luck with the drunk sister." Gail said as she jerked her head towards the house.

"Be careful. Remember, you're all mine for 24 hours tomorrow." Holly said happily as Gail quirked an eyebrow, smiled wildly, and then tried to hide her smile once she turned towards the squad and started walking towards Chris.

Holly walked back in to see her sister trying to walk gracefully down the stairs, and failing, before Tess looked up and noticed that Holly was standing alone.

"No, why did the stripper leave?" She asked as Holly just shook her head and directed her to turn back around and actually head upstairs for the night.


End file.
